Rain and Love Illusions
by Daijo-line
Summary: Os tempos de chuva aumentavam a imaginação de Yuki Eiri.Shindou chegaria tarde em casa por causa do trabalho, fazendo aos poucos a preocupação do escritor aumentar. E se Shuichi não chegasse? O que Yuki poderia fazer naquele momento?


Gravitation e seus personagens não me pertencem e sim a Maki Murakami. Essa fanfiction não possui fins lucrativos.

Oneshort com Yuki Eiri e Shindou Shuichi.

* * *

><p>Sentou-se no sofá da sala, perdendo-se na confortável tragada de seu vício. A fumaça do cigarro soltou-se dos lábios bem feitos, perdendo-se ao seu redor. O ambiente estava envolto de uma aprazível camada de silêncio, privilégio raro que ele poderia dizer que conquistara sem muito esforço. Shindou chegaria tarde em casa por causa do trabalho, deixando o local na atmosfera sóbria que Yuki tanto apreciava.<p>

Ah, era tão agradável livrar-se do cantor por algumas horas e poder aproveitar um momento só para si. Deleitando-se com aquela tranquilidade que parecia não existir no_ mundinho_ construído por Shuichi. O clima da noite também era dos melhores, em sua opinião. O dia passara nublado, naquela tão conhecida indecisão de certas épocas do ano, entre o_ chove-não-chove._

E mal a linha de raciocínio chegou ao ponto final em seus pensamentos, a natureza pareceu finalmente tomar uma decisão. As gotas de chuva despejaram forte sobre a grande Tóquio, trazendo consigo um som relaxante e, porque não dizer, inspirador.

Um sorriso adornou os lábios do escritor. Era exatamente disso que precisava no momento. Aquela paz tão oportuna e o ar sombrio característico, para si, dos tempos de chuva. Só faltava completar a noite de trabalho escrevendo com uma xícara de café, e tudo ficaria perfeito.

Yuki Eiri apagou o cigarro, esfarelando sua ponta contra o cinzeiro. Levantou-se e respirou fundo, como se aspirando o cheiro úmido da cidade, espreguiçando seus músculos durante o trajeto até cozinha. Ligou a cafeteira, encostando-se logo após na pia para observar a sala vazia, enquanto aguardava.

Não poderia negar. Depois de todo aquele tempo de convívio com Shuichi, a calmaria daquela noite lhe parecia estranha. Mas apenas por um breve momento, ele tinha certeza. Assim que sentasse em frente ao seu notebook e dedilhasse as primeiras linhas de um novo capítulo do livro, seus pensamentos deixariam de ocupar-se _tolamente_ com o jovem de cabelos rosados.

Com o café excessivamente amargo em mãos, o escritor caminhou a passos preguiçosos para o quarto. Seu intuito era ir diretamente para o cômodo, no entanto, um objeto em cima da mesinha do corredor prendeu sua atenção. Yuki parou incomodado ante o móvel, massageando a têmpora ao olhar para o guarda chuva de tom alaranjado, chamativo.

"_Que se dane!",_ pensou irritado.

Não era problema seu se Shuichi esquecera o guarda chuva, em uma noite em que o mundo parecia desabar em água. Ele tinha seus próprios problemas para se preocupar. E também não se sentiria culpado por ter praticamente chutado o jovem do apartamento de manhã, não dando tempo para que este se prevenisse contra o tempo nublado.

"_Droga!"_, seus lábios estalaram em impaciência enquanto largava a xícara de café na mesinha.

Ligou para o celular do cantor inutilmente. Na terceira tentativa praguejou contra a gravação da operadora, deixando aos poucos que a preocupação tomasse conta de si.

E o que poderia fazer naquele momento? Acender um cigarro e tentar esquecer que seu namorado poderia estar sendo carregado por uma enchente no centro da metrópole?

É, os tempos de chuva aumentavam sua imaginação. Talvez fosse melhor ir escrever algo e aproveitar aquele acúmulo de criatividade, esperando pacientemente a chegada de Shuichi.

Mas, e se ele não chegasse? E se Hiro o chamasse para dividir um guarda chuva até o apartamento do guitarrista?Aquelas ilusões estavam o enlouquecendo!

Cansado de tantas teorias, o loiro recolheu o casaco do cabideiro e abriu a porta em um movimento brusco. Para sua surpresa, deparou-se face a face com causa de seus _delírios_. Shindou Shuichi estava parado como estátua a sua frente, com o braço erguido na direção onde outrora a maçaneta da porta, recém aberta, se encontrava.

Yuki percorreu os olhos astutos por cada cantinho do corpo alheio, acompanhando os pingos de água percorrem a pele que se encontrava exposta no cantor. As roupas do jovem estavam encharcadas, causando-lhe um leve tremor gélido.

- Por que está tão molhado? – o escritor indagou impaciente, sem esperar que o garoto entrasse.

- Eu... Eu tinha decidido caminhar do estúdio até aqui. No meio do caminho começou a chover, então...

- Baka! Era óbvio que ia chover! Por que não pegou um táxi?

- Você tinha dito que precisava escrever hoje... Achei que se demorasse um pouco mais para chegar, caminhando, te daria o tempo que precisava para terminar o capítulo.

Ele não aguentava aquele garoto. Sem esperar mais uma palavra vinda do cantor, puxou-o para dentro do apartamento e prensou-o contra a parede.

- Yu-yuki! – Shuichi ofegou surpreso, sentido a pele quente do loiro contra a sua, naquela proximidade.

- Eu não sei o que fazer com você. – sussurrou, em uma sinceridade que raramente saía de seus lábios quando se tratava dos sentimentos que tinha para com o jovem.

Como aquele garoto poderia desarmá-lo de uma maneira tão irritante? Pegando-o de surpresa com gestos impulsivos direcionados a si. Deveria ter uma conversa séria com Shuichi sobre as ideias nada eficazes que brotavam daquela cabecinha sonhadora...

Mas por hora, apenas dedicaria o resto da noite em dar um jeito naquelas roupas encharcadas e no corpo frio de seu parceiro.

- Eu sei exatamente o que fazer com você. – sorriu malicioso, encostando os lábios na orelha do mais novo. – Vou esquentar você.

- Yuki?

O loiro sorriu mais sacana ainda diante da face rosada do cantor. Yuki tomou os lábios de Shindou de forma faminta, guiando o corpo de ambos em direção ao banheiro.

Noites de chuva eram realmente inspiradoras... As ideias maliciosas jorravam da mente do escritor, enquanto os gemidos de Shuichi se misturavam ao ruído da chuva.


End file.
